MIANHAEYO NAE SARANG (Twoshoot)
by baby panda hayatie
Summary: Tuhan pasti telah menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih manis di balik sebuah kepahitan. Tuhan memang tak selalu memberi apa yang kita harapkan tapi tuhan pasti memberi apa yang kita butuhkan. Kehilanagan bukan akhir dari perjalanan seseorang tapi sebuah pelajaran berharga menuju masa baru. Pairing/ Choi Siwon X Kim In hye (OC)
1. Chapter 1

| TWOSHOOT | MIANHAEYO NAE SARANG | PART A |

Main Cast :

Choi Siwon  
Kim In Hye (OC)  
Kang In

Other Cast :

Lee Donghae  
Kim Jongin

Summary :

Tuhan pasti telah menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih manis di balik sebuah kepahitan.

Tuhan memang tak selalu memberi apa yang kita harapkan tapi tuhan pasti memberi apa yang kita butuhkan.

Kehilanagan bukan akhir dari perjalanan seseorang tapi sebuah pelajaran berharga menuju masa baru.

Ni haaaaaoooooooooooo~  
saya author baru di sini..  
hehehehe :-D

mohon bimbingannya yag ^^

langsung aja dah  
Happy reading ~~~

"Itu foto target yang harus segera kau habisi. Kalian berada di kampus yang sama kan? Jadi ini akan lebih mudah untukmu". Ucap seorang namja berwajah bengis saat melempar selembar foto pada yeoja manis namun berwajah dingin dan datar di sebelahnya.

Namja itu bernama Kang in dan yeoja di sampingnya bernama Kim In hye atau biasa di panggil In hye. In hye adalah seorang remaja berumur 19 tahun. Namun di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, In hye telah menjadi seorang pembunuh profesional dan berdarah dingin.

"Kenapa harus dia yang aku bunuh?Aku tidak mau!" tolak In hye keras

"Sejak kapan kau memilih calon targetmu? jangan bilang kau menyukainya?". Kangin berujar sinis melihat penolakan dari boneka pembunuh andalannya.

Huh~~ "Terserah kau mau bicara apa, yang jelas aku tidak mau melakukannya!". dengus in hye kesal dan masih tetap pada pendirian awalnya. Kangin benar-benar marah karena perintahnya dibantah. Dengan kasar kangin menjambak rambut in hye dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah in hye.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa,hah? Beraninya kau membantahku. Apa kau ingin melihat keluargamu mati di depanmu,eoh?" ucap kangin pelan namun penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. In hye hanya meringis menahan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Kau tak berhak menolak nona in hye! aku tak peduli kau dan dia memiliki hubungan apa. Yang aku mau lakukan sesuai rencana atau keluargamu yang menjadi gantinya". Kangin menghempaskan cengkramannya dengan cukup keras lalu meninggalkan in hye sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku pulang" seru In hye saat memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana namun nampak sangat rapi dan nyaman. "Kau sudah pulang sayang?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang sibuk memasak di balik dapur. "Apa kau sudah makan malam,sayang?".tanyanya lagi. In hye hanya menggeleng seraya menghampiri yeoja yang berstatus eommanya tersebut. "Mana jongin,eomma?" tanya in hye setelah mengecup pipi eomma yang sangat di cintainya. "Dia belum pulang dari sekolahnya". Jawab nyonya kim yang semakin hari tampak semakin menua karena beban pikiran. "Aku bantu yah eomma".tawar in hye dan mendapat sebuah anggukan dari sang eomma.

"Aku pulang". Ujar seorang namja tinggi berkulit coklat—kim jongin. "Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja manis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. "Aku ada latihan tambahan untuk lomba dance bulan depan,noona." Jawab jongin menghampiri noonanya. "Mandi dulu sana!".perintah in hye pada adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu. jongin hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Tuhan,kenapa harus kau beri aku pilihan seperti ini?kenapa harus dia, pria yang sangat kucintai?".batin in hye perih karena harus memilih eomma dan adiknya ataukah kekasihnya. "Andai saat itu appa tidak bangkrut dan berhutang pada bajingan itu". kenang In hye saat semua ini berawal.

Kangin memang biadab karena telah memperalat In hye yang semula hanya seorang yeoja remaja biasa menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis seperti sekarang. Dulu In hye adalah seorang yeoja biasa yang selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Kangin selalu mengancam akan membunuh keluarga In hye yang tersisa jika in hye tak mau menuruti perintahnya. Sejak kematian ayahnya karena bunuh diri in hye menjadi tulang punggung keluarga,hingga membuatnya rela melakukan segala hal agar ibu dan adiknya bahagia. Terkadang ia juga merasa amat lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia berpikir untuk menghentikan semua ini. namun selalu seperti ini,kangin selalu mengancam jika akan membunuh semua orang yang In hye sayangi jika ia tak mau melakukannya. kerasnya kenyataan di dunia memang telah merubah in hye menjadi orang seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau pilihkan takdir yang tak adil untukku tuhan? Apa salahku padamu?". Perlahan air mata jatuh dari kedua mata beriris cokelat in hye. in hye memang selalu menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan kejam saat mengeksekusi targetnya. namun di luar semua itu, in hye hanya seorang gadis rapuh yang akan menangis saat tak ada orang di dekatnnya. "Kenapa kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya jika aku harus menyakitinya". Lirih in hye diiringi dengan semakin derasnya air matanya.

"Eomma,aku berangkat". Teriak putri sulung keluarga Kim saat akan meninggalkan rumahnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu,sayang?" tanya nyonya kim dari meja makan. In hye hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah eommanya yang tengah duduk bersama dengan adiknya—jongin.

"Aniya eomma, aku ada urusan jadi aku berangkat lebih pagi". Bohong in hye sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Seperti biasa,in hye selalu berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya. Udara pagi di seoul terasa sangat dingin namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat In hye untuk pergi ke kampus lebih awal. Dirapatkannya mantel berwarna biru tua yang dikenakannya. Sebenarnya in hye tak memiliki urusan apapun hanya saja ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. In hye menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada kedua sisi pipinya berharap memperoleh seberkas kehangatan. In hye yang terlalu asik menghangatkan dirinya tak sadar jika ada seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan bersandar pada gerbang kampusnya,sampai sebuah kalimat mengejutkannya.

"Dingin yah?". Sontak in he menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya itu. in hye diam membeku menatap sosok tampan itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? kau terpesona yah?". Kali ini in hye mendengus kesal mendengar kadar kenarsisan namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!". seru namja itu menghampiri in hye yang masih memandangnya dengan sebal. "Ayo masuk!" ajak namja itu lagi seraya menggenggam tangan in hye lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Mendapat perlakuan yang begitu manis,in hye pun menampakkan rona merah pada wajahnya. In hye terus menunduk mencoba menutupi rona wajahnya atas perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Tadi aku menjemputmu,tapi kau sudah berangkat. Memangnya kau naik apa tadi?" tanya siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Jalan kaki". Jawab in hye enteng

"Mwo?jalan kaki?". "Iya,wae?tidak boleh?" sahut in hye cepat tanpa menatap ke arah siwon sedikitpun. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba lalu meraih bahu in hye untuk menghadap padanya. "Aku hanya khawatir,apa itu salah". Ucap siwon lembut sambil menatap dalam mata coklat in hye. tiba-tiba ada rasa perih dan sesak yang membelenggu dada in hye saat melihat mata itu. "Tuhan,apa yang harus kulakukan?dia begitu menyayangiku begitu pula aku yang sangat mencintainya. Tak mungkin aku sanggup menyakitinya." jerit hati in hye semakin perih melihat betapa tulusnya tatapan itu. in hye masih saja terdiam dengan pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa melamun?". Sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membangunkan in hye dari pikirannya. In hye berusaha tersenyum sebaik yang dia bisa,namun tetap saja senyuman itu tampak aneh dan menyedihkan di mata siwon.

"Ikut aku!". Siwon menarik in hye ke arah parkiran bukan ke kelas mereka. In hye yang merasa bingung akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa kita ke sini?" . siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan in hye tapi malah membukakan pintu mobilnya lalu menyuruh in hye untuk masuk. In hye masih terdiam tak mengerti.

"Aku rasa,kau butuh liburan. aku akan menunjukkanmu suatu tempat. Masuklah!". merasa tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolak,in hye pun menuruti instruksi kekasihnya.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah supermaket yang cukup besar. "Untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini?"batinnya tak mengerti dengan namja tampan di sampingnya itu. "Tunggu di sini sebentar,ada yang harus kubeli dulu." in hye mengangguk mengerti maksud siwon. "Sekarang apa lagi?untuk apa dia membeli barang dan makanan sebanyak itu?". lirih in hye saat melihat siwon membawa cukup banyak kantong plastik besar. "Untuk apa semua ini?" tanya in hye menghampiri siwon dan mencoba membantu siwon membawa kantung plastik tersebut. "Nanti juga kau tahu". Jawab siwon tersenyum manis yang semakin menambah kebingungan in hye.

Tampak sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik memasuki halaman sebuah panti asuhan yang berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota seoul. Mobil itu adalah milik namja tampan pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi yang terkenal kekayaannya hingga seluruh dunia. Kedua pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok,yaitu siwon dan in hye—kekasihnya.

Siwon melangkah dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya dan diikuti oleh in hye di belakananya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Siwon menghampiri kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain di depan teras bangunan panti asuhan itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak". Sapa siwon ramah. Anak-anak itu sontak langsung menoleh pada siwon dan langsung berlari menghampiri siwon.

"Hyung bawa apa?".tanya salah seorang namja kecil dengan pipi tembamnya. "hyung bawa makanan dan mainan". Siwon berkata sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. "Mana bibi jung?" tanya siwon seraya mengacak rambut anak kecil itu.

"Aku di sini siwon!". Ucap seorang suster paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu panti asuhan itu. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas pada wajah tuan muda choi itu, senyuman tulus pun turut mengiringinya sebelum memeluk erat wanita paruh baya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau ke mana saja eoh? kenapa jarang sekali kemari." Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung siwon dan bergumam kecil. "Mianhae bibi,aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku,makanya aku jarang datang berkunjung" jawab siwon tersenyum manis.

"Aku pikir kau melupakan kami. Eh? Kau bersama siapa,eum?". In hye membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum kecil pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya dan siwon.

"Oh iya,aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Kenalkan ini yeojachinguku namanya kim in hye."

"Manis sekali, panggil saja aku bibi jung seperti siwon biasa memanggilku." In hye menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Dasar anak nakal! Keu membawa kekasihmu tapi kenapa kau biarkan dia berdiri diam di belakangmu. Memang kau pikir dia pelayanmu! Tidak sopan!".

PLETAK! Siwon yang mendapat jitakan itu hany bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya. In hye hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat adegan dua orang di depannya.

Meski bibirnya tersenyum namun bukan berarti dia berbahagia sepenuhnya. Begitu banyak jenis perasaan yang menyerangnya,hingga in hye sendiri pun tak mengerti. Yeoja bermata coklat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya tengah berlari ke sana kemari dengan anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya,dia menangis karena takut kehilangan senyum namja itu.

"Dia memang berbeda dari penampilan luarnya. Penampilan yang selalu menampakkan keangkuhan dan kesombongannya sebagai tuan muda. Namun di balik itu semua dia tidak lebih dari seorang namja muda yang kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang. " sontak in hye menoleh pada sebuah suara tepat di sampingnya. In hye masih terdiam sambil memandang sosok yeoja yang kerap di sapa bibi jung tersebut. "Sejak dulu siwon selalu marah jika bibi berbicara formal padanya,meski status bibi yang hanya sebagai pengasuhnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu mengatakan jika bibi memiliki arti lebih dari kedua orangtuanya yang hanya memberinya materi bukan kasih sayang. dan dia juga menganggap bibi sebagai sahabatnya,tempat di mana dia kan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya,tangis dan juga tawanya. Bibi juga sangat menyayanginya seperti anak bibi sendiri. Bibi harap kau mau membahagiakannya,karena bibi bisa melihat pancaran kebahagian dari mata siwon saat di dekatmu. Selama ini orang-orang selalu menganggap keberadaannya hanya karena harta dan status siwon sebagai tuan muda Choi. Tak pernah benar-benar ada yang dekat dengannya karena pribadi siwon". Semakin terasa sesak dan sulit untuk In hye bernafas saat mendengar semua tentang siwon. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup melukai namja sebaik dan seberharga siwon. 'pantas saja selama ini siwon tidak pernah terlihat pergi bersama teman-temannya. Tapi dia justru lebih memilih bersamaku dan sahabat-sahabatku'. Batin in hye mencoba mengingat sehari-hari siwon saat di kampus. In hye bingung harus menjawab apa,ia hanya mampu terdiam memandang wanita paruh baya itu. "Itu dia ke sini" in hye mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah pandang wanita di sampingnya. Benar benar sesak yang in hye rasakan jika harus kehilangan senyum itu. "Bibi tinggal dulu yah!" in hye hany mengangguk sekilas pada wanita yang telah beranjak dari sampingnya. Sekilas pandangan in hye menangkap bibi jung yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asik sekali." "Hanya obrolan biasa". Sahut in hye cepat memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya pada namjanya. In hye pikir mungkin dia memang harus melupakan sejenak apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. mungkin dengan begitu bisa membuat orang di hadapannya itu ikut bahagia.

"Ikut aku!". Tiba-tiba siwon menarik lengan in hye,membuyarkan lamunan kekasihnya.

"Kemana?" . "Sudah,ikut saja!. sejak tadi kau terus saja bertanya. Ikut dan nikmati saja, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Dengusan kesal pun meluncur dari bibir gadis manis bermata coklat itu.

"Seharian ini,kau terus saja menyeretku tanpa memberitahuku tujuanmu. Memangnya aku peliharaanmu!". In hye terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Bukan kejutan kalau aku memberitahumu,jangan menggerutu terus atau aku poppo kau!". Ancam siwon sambil menatap kekasihnya. Seketika in hye mengatupkan bibirnya rapat,membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan bibi jung,kenapa kalian tampak begitu dekat.? Seperti orang yang telah lama mengenal."

"Wae?kau cemburu yah?". Sahut siwon menggoda gadis yang kini berjalan di sisinya.

PLETAK~~

"Aku serius wonie." In hye menjitak kepala siwon karena kesal sekaligus malu dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Hehehe~ siwon hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bibi jung adalah orang yang mengasuhku sejak kecil sampai aku beranjak dewasa. Dan tepat saat aku masuk SMU,ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. awalnya aku menolak keputusannya karena aku takut kesepian tanpanya,tapi pada akhirnya aku menyetujuinya karena setelah kupikir,bibi jung juga punya hak untuk memilih jalan hidupnya." Siwon bercerita seraya terus berjalan menuju tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada gadis yang ia genggam tangannya.

"Kau bilang bibi jung memilih tinggal bersama keluarganya,tapi kenapa sekarang ia tinggal di panti ini?". In hye mencoba meminta penjelasan atas kebingungannya. Siwon mengajak in hye untuk duduk di pinggiran danau kecil yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yeojanya.

"Awalnya memang begitu sebelum sebuah peristiwa kebakaran yang merenggut keluarga sekaligus rumah satu-satunya bibi jung. Saat itu, Appa dan eomma sempat meminta bibi jung untuk kembali lagi ke rumah kami,namun bibi jung lagi lagi menolaknya. Bibi jung mengatakan jika ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan keluarga kami dan ia bersikeras untuk hidup sendiri. Lalu akhirnya Appa meminta pada bibi jung untuk tinggal dan mengurus panti asuhan yang didirikan Appa bersama sahabatnya dulu. "Panti asuhan yang kau maksud panti asuhan ini?".tanya in hye cepat dan mengundang anggukan kepala dari namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Dan sejak itu,aku jadi sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Bermain dengan anak-anak yang tak pernah mengeluh meski jalan hidup mereka tak seberuntung aku. aku merasa menemukan kebahagiaan baru saat ada di sini." Gadis bermarga kim itu tak sanggup lagi menahan butiran kristal dari matanya. Perlahan air mata pun jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya,saat menatap sosok tampan di sampingnya yang tengah asik menikmati hembusan angin dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya meski air mata tak berhenti turun dari kedua mata coklatnya. Semakin tak sanggup ia melukai sosok yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Semakin perih dan sesak dadanya kala mengingat harus merenggut senyum itu. in hye telah mencoba untuk meletakkan beban itu sejenak,namun kembali rasa takut dan bersalah menghantuinya. In hye yang terlalu sibuk dengan kecamuk dalam benaknya tak menyadari jika sosok tampan itu menatap khawatir padanya. Samar-samar ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Dipejamkannya kedua mata coklatnya pelan menikmati sentuhan namja disampingnya. Siwon menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan sangat lembut pada wajah kekasihnya. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah wanita yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Dikecupnya kening itu dengan sangat pelan dan lembut seakan takut menyakiti kulit halus kekasihnya. Siwon tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis yang telah menawan hatinya,namun yang pasti siwon tahu jika hatinya terasa teriris sembilu melihat air mata itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padamu. Tapi yang pasti aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik saat ini. kau berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini aku seperti bertemu dengan Kim in hye yang lain. Bukan Kim in hye yang beberapa tahun ini mengisi hati dan hidupku dengan warna-warni keceriannya." Semakin deras air mata yang jatuh dari mata in hye saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya,belum lagi tatapan siwon yang begitu lembut dan teduh padanya. gadis bermarga kim itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan wajah kekasihnya semakin mendekat padanya,hingga ia dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas kekasihnya. Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil milik kekasihnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut menenangkan,tanpa nafsu hanya ketulusan dan penuh kasih. Perlahan namja yang menyandang predikat Tuan muda tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap mata coklat milik gadis di hadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu sayang?tak bisakah kau membaginya denganku?". in hye masih terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya. Bibirnya seakan terkunci,tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. sedetik kemudian ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari namja yang berstatus kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika memang kau belum siap untuk berbagi padaku. Tapi aku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku merasa sakit dan sesak saat melihatmu seperti ini. apapun yang terjadi,percayalah! aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu di sampingmu". Kalimat yang siwon bisikkan sukses membuat isakan meluncur dari bibir in hye. in hye meremas kemeja bagian depan milik siwon dengan diiringi isakan yang terdengar semakin memilukan. Siwon pun dapat merasakan bagian depan kemejanya basah karena air mata kekasihnya. Diusapnya dengan lembut kepala kekasihnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. 'Mianhae..jeongmal mianhamnida wonie~'. In hye hany bisa mengucapkan kata itu dalam hati.

Setelah dirasa isakan in hye cukup mereda,kembali siwon mencium kening in hye dengan lembut,lalu turun pada kedua mata in hye yang sembab karena terus menangis.

Berhari-hari In hye mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak mau makan,tidak mau pergi kuliah. Setiap detik hanya ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri dan menangis meratapi nasibnya. Ibu dan adik In hye pun tak ayal dibuat khawatir bukan main dengan tingkah gadis itu. kesekian kalinya nyonya kim mengetuk pintu kamar putri sulungnya namun tak pernah sedikitpun membuahkan hasil. Jangankan membuka pintu,menyahut pun tidak.

—other side—

''Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini?'' gumaman demi gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibir seorang namja tampan bermarga Choi. Namja yang kerap di sapa siwon itu tampak benar-benar gelisah,berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, namun hanya nada tak aktif yang di dengarnya. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku ke rumahnya,mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya atau setidaknya bisa mendapat sedikit informasi tentang keberadaannya akhir-akhir ini". siwon memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya lantas memasuki mobil pribadinya.

Sejak kejadian hari di mana in hye menangis di pelukannya,siwon tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya. hari ini tepat hari keempat sejak hari itu. entah mengapa benak siwon merasa tak tenang sejak hari itu. Semua kegelisahannya semakin memuncak kala ia tak bisa menemukan sosok gadis yang dicintainya di kampus,bahkan pesan dan telponnya pun tak pernah mendapat respon dari sang pemilik. Dan di sinilah kini siwon berada. Di depan kediaman sederhana keluarga kim. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang menambah rasa gelisah yang akhir-akhir ini mengikutinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih di hadapannya beberapa kali. Muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya—nyonya kim. Siwon segera membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang tak lain adalah eomma dari kekasihnya—kim in hye.

"Siwonie~?" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. siwon membalas senyuman wanita di hadapannya sebelum bertanya. "Bibi, apa In hye ada di rumah ?".

Tampak perubahan ekspresi pada wajah wanita itu yang semakin membuat perasaan siwon tak tenang. "Masuklah! dia ada di kamarnya." ajak nyonya kim pada sosok tampan itu. siwon mengikuti langkah nyonya kim dan brehenti tepat di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya—In hye. nyonya kim berbalik menatap siwon dan mengatakan "Sudah empat hari ia mengurung diri. Dan tak sekalipun In hye mau membuka pintu kamarnya atau sekedar menjawab panggilan bibi dan jongin. Siwon tersentak dan merasa seperti terhempas dari tebing jurang yang dalam saat mendengar penjelasan ibu dari gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. inikah sebabnya kekasihnya itu tak pernah tampak di kampus dan tak pernah mau membalas pesan ataupun panggilannya. Tapi kenapa? Siwon pun tak mengerti ,karena tak satupun penjelasan yang diutarakan kekasihnya. "Bibi harap kau bisa membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Mohon nyonya kim yang sanggup mengembalikan kesadaran siwon dari pikirannya. siwon mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan pada wanita paruh baya di sampingnya. Perlahan nyonya kim beranjak meninggalkan sosok tinggi nan tampan itu sendiri.

Siwon mencoba mengetuk pintu di hadapannya beberapa kali sambil memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar. Namun seperti yang yonya kim katakan, tak pernah ada jawaban dari orang di dalamnya. Siwon masih belum menyerah,ia terus mencoba membujuk pujaan hatinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tanpa siwon tahu,In hye erus menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil memandang sendu pada pintu yang sejak tadi di ketuk oleh orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. In hye terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua lutut tertekuk dan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya. dia terus saja menangis tanpa ada niat untuk membuka pintu itu dan menemui sosok yang sejak tadi menyerukan namamnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?aku tak akan pernah sanggup bertemu dengannya tuhan.' Jeritnya dalam hati karena bibirnya seolah terkunci,tak dapat bersuara sedikitpun,bahkan isakan pun tak sanggup muncul dari bibirnya. hanya uraian air mata yang tak berhenti keluar.

BRAAAKK~~~

In hye tersentak dan segera mengangkat kepalanya pada asal suara. Mata coklatnya terbuka sempurna saat menatap sosok tampan itu berdiri tepat di depan pintunya. Ternyata dentuman suara tersebut berasal dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa oleh namja yang berstatus kekasihnya.

Siwon sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan ,belum lagi ditambah dengan keadaan ruangan itu yang hancur berantakan. Ada beberapa pecahan kaca berserakan dan semua barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Perlahan siwon menghampiri sosok di sudut ruangan tersebut. tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari mata siwon. Dia benar-benar terpukul melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang menyedihkan. Mata indahnya yang kini bengkak dan memerah,air mata yang terus turun membasahi wajah manisnya dan yang lebih membuat siwon merasa perih kala melihat beberapa luka sayatan pada bagian tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu In hye? hingga kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini". siwon sedikit meninggikan intonasinya suaranya namun nada yang terlontar terkesan pilu dan menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi in hye tak menjawab pertanyaan siwon. Ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Siwon yang tak sanggup lagi berucap lebih memilih untuk merengkuh sosok lemah di hadapannya. Seketika tangisan keduanya tumpah kala merasa kehangatan yang dirasa dari masing-masing tubuh pasangannya. In hye hanya mampu mencengkeram baju kekasihnya dan siwon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari dekapannya. Samar-samar siwon tidak lagi mendengar isakan ataupun cengkraman orang dalam pelukannya. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukannya. Bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt kala mendapati In hye yang tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

TBC~

maaf klo banyak typonya..  
heheheh maklum masih baru..  
amatiran pula..  
heheheh

RNR please~  
kgak mau juga kgak papa..  
heheheh  
makasih buat yng udah mau baca aja deh..


	2. Chapter 2

| TWOSHOOT | MIANHAEYO NAE SARANG | PART B |

Main Cast :

Choi Siwon  
Kim In Hye (OC)  
Kang In

Other Cast :

Lee Donghae  
Kim Jongin

Summary :

Tuhan pasti telah menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih manis di balik sebuah kepahitan.

Tuhan memang tak selalu memberi apa yang kita harapkan tapi tuhan pasti memberi apa yang kita butuhkan.

Kehilanagan bukan akhir dari perjalanan seseorang tapi sebuah pelajaran berharga menuju masa baru.

Langsung aja yah^^  
Happy Reading

"Kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini?. Menutup rapat-rapat bibirmu dan menyimpan semua bebanmu." Gadis manis itu hanya duduk terdiam di atas kursi roda yang didorong kekasihnya. matanya lurus menatap kosong pada jalanan di depannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di belakang kursi rodanya. Sejenak terdengar helaan nafas berat dari bibir Tuan muda itu. siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan dorongannya pada kursi roda In hye tepat di bawah pohon rindang pada taman rumah sakit. "Bukankah dulu kau selalu berkata jika kita harus saling terbuka. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita dan kita harus siap untuk saling berbagi. Sesakit dan sesulit apapun itu.. Tapi mengapa kini kau yang mengingkari kata-katmu sendiri." Siwon berlutut tepat di depan In hye, kedua tangannya menyentuh jemari-jemari kekasihnya yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka sayatan tempo hari.

Dipandanginya setiap lekuk wajah manis kekasihnya. perlahan jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi gadis di hadapannya. Senyuman miris terukir kala merasakan betapa menyedihkannya tatapan gadis itu. dadanya bergemuruh kala kesekian kalinya gadisnya menitihkan air mata tanpa satu kata atau suara yang muncul dari bibirnya.

"Aku mohon bicaralah! Jika memang kau tak sanggup bercerita setidaknya ucapkan satu kata untukku. Atau setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit ekspresimu padaku." Namja bertubuh atletis itu tak mampu lagi membendung aliran air matanya. Benar-benar miris dan perih melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Siwon tak sanggup lagi untuk memandang In hye,ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan wajahnya. menangis pada pangkuan kekasihnya. Dan isakan pun meluncur dari bibir namja tampan tersebut. tanpa terduga sebuah lengan terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam namja tampan—siwon. Saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada kepalanya,seketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Tatapan menyesal dan merasa bersalah itulah yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan siwon. "Maaf!". Dan lebih tersentak lagi saat ia mendengar gumaman kecil dar bibir orang yang dicintainya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir,senyuman kecil muncul kala itu. siwon menggelengkan kepalanya saat didengarnya satu kata itu terus muncul dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak, sayang..kau tidak salah dan aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya merasa khawatir dengan kondisimu. Yang hanya diam tanpa mau berbagi padaku ataupun keluargamu." Siwon menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada wajah In hye kemudian membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi aku memang bersalah. Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahumu tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya dan aku yakin saat itu kau akan sangat membenciku. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu sebelum kau benar-benar membenciku. Dan aku ingin kau tahu,jika aku tulus mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi siwon tersentak karena kata-kata kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku membencimu,dan aku tahu jika kau benar-benar tulus padaku,begitu juga denganku." nada bicara siwon terdengar sedikit emosi dan terkejut. Setelah berhari-hari orang di hadapannya ini menutup rapat bibirnya kini tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

Dddrrtt dddrrttt dddrrrttt~~

Tiba-tiba siwon merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat nomor asing menelponnya. Namun tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi siwon pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobseoyo" sapa siwon pada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Kau sedang bersama kekasihmu bukan? Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?" sebuah suara pria menyapa indera pendengaran siwon. Sedikit terkejut karena bagaimana bisa orang itu tahu kekasihnya sedangkan dirinya saja tak mengenal siapa penelpon itu.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana... pria itu memotong ucapan siwon "Bagaimana aku mengenalnya? Kau tak perlu tahu yang pasti aku dan kekasihmu Kim in hye saling mengenal." Siwon tampak semakin kebingungan kala orang itu menyebutkan nama In hye. di pandanginya gadis bermata coklat itu sejenak lantas menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada kekasihnya.

"Mwo?" tanya in hye yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Belum sempat in hye bertanya siwon sudah memotongnya "Dan jangan tanya siapa karena aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa." Perlahan in hye menerima ponsel itu. matanya terbelalak dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar suara dari seberang sana. **"Kangin?"** batin in hye

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan tuan muda tampan itu hah?". "Bagaimana kau mengetahui nomor ini?" dengan cepat in hye bertanya meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Hahahahah... tak sulit untukku mendapatkan informasi kecil seperi ini". tawa keras dan terkesan puas pun terdengar membahana dari seberang sana. Tubuh in hye semakin bergetar ketakutan dan mengundang kebingungan dari seorang Choi siwon.

"Aku tahu, kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu. Ada apa gerangan dengan my killer doll?". beruntung in hye tak berhadapan langsung dengan kangin sehingga ia tak harus melihat seringai mengerikan dari pria itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu" dengus in hye dingin. Siwon semakin bingung melihat kekasihnya.

'**Siapa sebenarnya penelpon itu? kenapa raut wajah In hye berubah ketakutan seperti ini'** siwon terus memandang gerak-gerik In hye sambil menggumam dalam hati.

"Wow! Ternyata kau tak suka dengan nama itu. lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Mesin pembunuh? Atau pembunuh berdarah dingin?. Hahahahah" lagi-lagi kangin tertawa keras mendengar respon In hye yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Berhenti basa-basi dan cepat katakan apa maumu?' In hye berkata dengan tajam dan dingin,semakin membuat seringai di bibir kangin mengembang.

"Mudah saja. aku ingin kau membunuh namja yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini." "Shireo!" tolak in hye cepat. "Tidak masalah,tapi bersiaplah mendapat paket yang berisi potongan anggota tubuh dari adik dan ibumu tercinta."

"Brengsek kau! Jangan pernah menyentuh mereka! Atau kau mati!". In hye benar-benar tak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya. "Boleh saja,tapi setelah aku mengirim mayat kedua orang yang kau cintai. Dan satu lagi,hanya sebagai informasi untukmu. Ibu dan adikmu telah ada bersamaku." Semakin keras tawa yang In hye dengar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar bajingan! Jangan sakiti keluargaku!" Amarah,rasa takut dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak gadis manis itu. air matanya semakin deras mengalir bersama kerasnya teriakannya pada sang penelpon.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka jika kau mau membawa kekasihmu itu padaku. Aku akan membantumu untuk membunuhnya tepat di depan matamu. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian besok di markas besarku,saat jam makan siang. See you baby". Dan sambungan telpon itupun terputus dengan diakhiri tawa kemenangan dari kangin. Perlahan ponsel siwon yang berada dalam genggaman In hye jatuh terhempas ke tanah taman rumah sakit.

"Ada apa? Siapa orang itu? dan siapa yang ingin menyakiti keluargamu?". Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandang In hye bingung pun mengangkat suara. "KIM IN HYE! JAWAB AKU!" siwon berteriak sambil mengguncang bahu In hye, saat yeoja itu tak juga menjawab kebingungannya.

"Jika memang itu bisa menyelamatkan bibi dan jongin,aku rela. Bunuhlah aku! lagipula kedua orang tuaku tak akan peduli,karena bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah menumpuk harta." In hye tersentak mendengar tanggapan siwon setelah ia menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kisah hidupnya setelah ayahnya meninggal hingga ia menjadi boneka pembunuh untuk bajingan bernama kangin itu. bahkan in hye juga telah menjelaskan tentang perintah kangin agar in hye membunuh siwon jika tidak ibu dan adiknya menjadi gantinya.

"Aku pikir kau mengerti aku lebih dari siapapun. Tapi seprtinya aku salah. Kau tak pernah mengerti apa-apa tentangku." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mentap gadis di sisinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya? kau pikir aku sanggup melukai orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku? Jika aku memang sanggup melakukannya,untuk apa aku menunggu mereka menyekap keluargaku. Jika memang aku sanggup,aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak awal." In hye merasa marah dengan ucapan siwon yang terkesan putus asa.

"Mianhae! Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menderita lebih dari ini. aku tidak ingin melihatmu kehilangan keluargamu lagi." In hye membalas pelukan hangat siwon. Dan bergumam "Tapi aku tidak mau mohon mengertilah! Aku yakin pasti ada jalan lain". Siwon tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut In hye.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya siwon saat melihat In hye tidak lagi berpakaian pasien rumah sakit tersebut. "Apa kau lupa?hari ini aku harus menemui bajingan itu!". in hye menjawab tanpa memandang siwon di belakangnya. Ia terus sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kau mau menghadapi orang seperti dia seorang diri? Lagipula kau belum sembuh benar,kau masih harus dirawat di sini. Biar aku yang menemuinya,bukankah dia menginginkanku?". "Itu lebih gila dan bodoh! Jika kau yang pergi,itu sama saja kau bunuh diri" sahut in hye sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu,kita temui bersama." yakin siwon dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan In hye yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan ia bawa serta dalam pertemuannya dengan kangin. In hye memandang siwon sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. In hye berpikir jika ada partner akan lebih mudah menjalankan rencana yang telah ia susun semalaman.

Tampak seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang cukup besar di ujung jalanan pinggiran kota yang terbilang cukup sepi itu. kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Kim In hye dan Choi Siwon. mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan rumah tua. Di depan pintu masuk utama terdapat sekitar 4 orang namja bertubuh besar,bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh siwon. "Di mana bos kalian?" tanya In hye pada bodyguard dari kangin tersebut.

"Ikut aku!" perintah salah satu dari keempat bodyguard yang berdiri di sana. Tanpa banyak kata In hye dan Siwon pun mengikuti arah langkah namja itu. setelah sampai tepat di depan sebuah ruangan,namja itu mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Masuk!" perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Perlahan bodyguard kangin membuka pintu tersebut dan diikuti dengan dua orang di belakangnya. Sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya bekas ruang tamu itu tampak sangat besar. Dan terdapat beberapa ruangan-ruangan lain yang nampak seperti kamar."Ternyata kalian benar-benar datang,aku sungguh terhormat." Seru kangin sambil menghampiri kedua tamunya—In hye&Siwon. "Di mana ibu dan dongsaengku?" tanya in hye tanpa basa-basi lagi,krena dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan orang di hadapannya. "Oh,,bersabarlah,sayang!" goda kangin seraya mengelus pipi gadis itu namun langsung di tepis oleh namja di samping gadis itu. "Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia". Tandas namja itu tajam. Kangin hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata tajam dari seorang Tuan muda Choi. "Baiklah,ikut denganku!" tanpa kata mereka mengikuti kangin menuju sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di ujung ruangan besar tadi.

*other side*

". Kepung gedung di mana In hye dan Siwon masuk dengan hati-hati dan lumpuhkan penjagaan di setiap sudut gedung tersebut. namun jangan membuat pergerakan yang terlalu jelas. Dan tunggu instruksi selanjutnya." Seorang namja tampan tengah memberi instruksi pada pasukannya. Namja yang bernama lengkap lee donghae tersebut adalah seorang agen penyamaran polisi. Di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda itu,dia telah beberapa kali menorehkan prestasi dengan menangkap gembong-gembong mafia dan targetnya sekarang adalah orang yang tengah adik sepupunya temui—kangin.

Mata dark choconya fokus memperhatikan layar di hadapannya. Layar yang terhubung dengan sebuah kamera mini yang terpasang pada baju sepupunya—Choi siwon. kamera yang telah di sulap sedemikian rupa hingga bentuknya menyerupai sebuah kancing baju agar kemungkinan untuk diketahui sangat kecil. Diaterus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan orang-orang di dalam rumah tua itu. "Pasukan kita sudah berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga-penjaga di sekitar bangunan itu,Pak". Lapor salah satu anggota pasukan yang donghae pimpin. "Suruh mereka tetap pada posisi siaga,dan tunggu perintah selanjutnya. Seseorang yang berada tepat di samping donghae mencoba menyampaikan instruksi pimpinan mereka melalui sebuah alat komunikasi yang terhubung pada setiap anggota. Beberapa orang lagi tengah mengoperasikan sistem penyadap yang terpasang pada tubuh In hye dan siwon. "Apa ada pergerakan dari mereka?" tanya donghae pada anak buahnya. "Sejauh ini belum ada percakapan ataupun pergerakan yang mencurigakan,Pak. Masih sama seperti hasil rekaman kamera dari tubuh siwon." jawab orang tersebut.

"Eomma~~ jongin~~" seru In hye seraya mencoba menghampiri dua sosok di sudut ruangan yang sangat pengap itu. "Eitss,,tidak semudah itu,sayang!" seru kangin menyeringai sambil menghentikan langkah gadis manis itu lantas menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu pada salah satu bodyguardnya yang langsung menahan pergerakan tubuh in hye. siwon yang merasa geram pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu kekasihnya namun sia-sia karena pada detik berikutnya dia juga ditawan oleh bodyguard kangin yang lain. "Lepaskan!" sentak siwon memberontak namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Oke..Oke..aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. kita langsung saja ke inti permainan."

"Apa maumu?" teriak In hye menanggapi ucapan kangin.

"Masih sama seperti apa yang aku katakan waktu itu, aku memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama, bunuh dia dan keluargamu akan kubebaslkan. Atau aku akan membunuh kedua keluargamu tepat di hadapanmu." Seringaian semakin jelas tercipta pada bibir bos mafia tersebut.

"Bajungan kau! Aku mohon lepaskan mereka, dan sebagai gantinya bunuh saja aku". siwon dan keluarga In hye hanya mampu membelalakkan mata terkejut mendengar ucapan In hye. "Kau gila!berhentilah berbuat bodoh In hye!" siwon sedikit emosi saat kekasihnya itu lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya. "Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian" jawab in hye cukup keras. "Kau pikir kami bisa bahagia jika kau mati sia-sia seperti ini". dada siwon sedikit naik turun menahan gejolak emosi.

"Hmmmm...so sweet sekali. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka kisah seperti itu." ucap kangin sinis. Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam dari balik jaket panjangnya. "Ehmm...karena aku sedang berbaik hati,maka ku beri satu pilihan lagi. aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh namja yang sangat kau cintai ini. tapi dengan sangat perlahan agar kau bisa melihat betapa menderitanya ia sebelum ajal benar-benar menjemputnya". "Lakukan sesukamu! Dan cepat lepaskan mereka!" kini giliran in hye yang merasa bagaikan tersengat petir mendengar nada dingin dan datar dari kalimat kekasihnya. In hye menatap tajam pada namja tampan di sampingnya namun tak digubris oleh namja yang berstatus kekasinya. "Baiklah,sepertinya menyiksamu di hadapan orang yang mencintaimu itu lebih asik". Kangin menyeringai dan melangkah mendekat pada tubuh siwon yang masih tertawan oleh bodyguard kangin. "Bagaimana jika wajah tampan ini aku beri sedikit gambar dengan pisau ini." kangin menggoreskan mata pisau tajam itu pada pipi siwon sebelah kiri. Siwon meringis menahan sakit saat kulit mulusnya tergores pisau tajam. Mengeluarkan darah segar dari luka goresan tersebut. perlahan kangin menurunkan pisaunya menuju ke bagian perut siwon. "Dan bagaimana jika aku melakukan in..

"TEMPAT INI SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG,MENYERAHLAH DAN LEPASKAN SANDERA!"

Belum sempat kangin menghujamkan mata pisu itu pada perut siwon terdengar teriakan dari luar ruangan tersebut. In hye dengan cepat menendang kaki bodyguard itu tepat pada tulang keringnya hingga cengkeraman pada lengannya terlepas dan menghajar namja itu. begitu pula dengan siwon,tak sia-sia ia mengikuti latihan taekwondo selama ini jika bisa bermanfaat. Namun kangin segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menawan siwon dengan menodongkan pisu tersebut tepat pada leher siwon.

BRAAKK~~

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dobrakan pintu dan muncullah beberapa anggota polisi khusus yang dipimpin oleh donghae. donghae masuk lebih dulu dengan pistol di tangnnya dan diikuti oleh beberapa anak buahnya. "Bawa mereka ke mobil" perintah donghae pada bawahannya untuk meringkus dua bodyguard yang telah tersungkur akibat serangan In hye dan Siwon. "Lepaskan dia!" sentak donghae sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya pada sang bos mafia. "Hahahah...kau yang lepaskan senjatamu jika ingin tuan muda ini hidup". Donghae tak menggubris ucapan kangin dan terus melangkah dengan perlahan pada kangin. Dan kangin pun tak main-main dengan ucapannya,ia semakin mendekatkan pisau itu pada leher siwon. dan akhirnya donaghe memilih untuk melepaskan pistolnya dan meletakkannya secara parlahan di atas lantai,namun tatapan matanya tak sedetikpun beralih dari kangin. Hingga tiba-tiba kangin limbung karena serangan siwon yang memukul perut kangin dengan sikunya,meski itu juga sedikit melukai leher siwon. melihat situasi sedikit terkendali in hye memilih menghampiri kedua keluarganya lantas membebaskan mereka. Donghae dan siwon menatap tubuh kangin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sedetik kemudian siwon berjalan menghampiri donghae dan memeluknya "Gomawo hyung,jeongmal gomawo" ucap siwon yang mengundang senyuman di bibir kakak sepupunya—donghae. setelah melepaskan pelukannya,siwon dan donghae tersenyum menatap in hye yang tengah berpelukan dengan keluarganya. In hye mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sangat dicintainya,namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pergerakan kangin yang tak di sadari siwon. dengan cepat in hye berlari sambil meneriaki siwon "Wonie~~ awas!"

DORRR~~

Tubuh In hye limbung tepat ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya—siwon. sebuah peluru berhasil mendarat pada punggung kiri In hye dan tepat menembus jantungnya. sedetik kemudian terdengar kembali suara tembakan,namun kali ini berasal dari pistol donghae yang bersarang tepat pada tangan kangin,hingga pistol yang kangin genggam terlempar jauh. Donghae segera mengamankan kangin sebelum terjadi hal berbahaya lainnya. Siwon jatuh terduduk dengan posisi in hye dalm pelukannya. Ia menangis histeris karena melihat orang yang sangat berharga baginya terluka karena menyelamatkannya. "In hye ireona! Ireona! Jebal! KIM IN HYE !" siwon semakin keras menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama kekasinya. "W-wo...wonie!" siwon segera menatap sosok dalam dekapannya kala mendengar suara lirih memanggil namanya. "Sayang,bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi! aku mohon bertahanlah!" ujar siwon panik seraya menangkup kedua sisi wajah In hye.

"Mi..an..hae..jeo..ngmal mi..anhae wonie~" "Tidak,kau tidak salah".jawab siwon dengan gelengan kepala. Air mata siwon semakin deras mengalir melihat darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Mianhaeyo nae sarang. Selamanya kaulah yang kucintai." Perlahan tangan in hye terangkat untuk menghapus air mata siwon. siwon hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. diraihnya tangan kekasihnya yang mengelus pipinya lembut. Di kecupnya tangan itu. "Bertahanlah sayang!" hanya itu yang bisa siwon gumamkan hingga kekasihnya kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hey! Jangan melamun terus". Seru seorang namja tampan pada seorang namja yang memiliki postur sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mendapat teguran sekaligus tepukan pada bahunya,namja yang lebih tinggi—Siwon, segera membuka kedua matanya lantas memandang sosok di sampingnya. Senyuman pun mengembang di bibirnya menampakkan dua lesung pipinya yang menambah ketampanannya. "Kau masih saja memikirkannya? Oh.. ayolah! Relakan kepergiannya, dia pasti bahagia di sana jika kau bisa merelakan kepergiannya". Nasihat namja di samping siwon yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya—lee donghae. siwon masih setia menampakkan senyumannya sebelum menjawab ucapan hyungnya. "Aku tahu,dan akupun sudah merelakannya." Jawab siwon seraya memandang pusara bertuliskan nama orang yang paling dicintainya—Kim In hye. Hari ini Donghae menemani siwon untuk mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir In hye. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini dengn mata terpejam?" tanya donghae bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang sepupunya lakukan. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat awal pertemuan dan akhir kebersamaan kami. Sekaligus merasakan kehadirannya bersama hembusan angin yang menyapaku. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan lebih dari cintaku pada appa dan eomma. Karena dialah satu-satunya yang memandangku dari pribadiku bukan dari status atau materiku. Dia orang yang penting dalam perubahan hidupku,dan dia orang yang berhasil menambah warna baru dalam hari-hariku." Donghae tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan siwon. Dia memang tampak berubah dari bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum hadirnya In hye dalam hidup dongsaengnya. "Aku yakin, In hye pasti akan tersenyum bahagia jika melihatmu sekarang. Dia akan ikut bahagia jika melihatmu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dan menemukan kebahagiaan baru." Donghae berkata seraya merangkul bahu dongsaeng di sampingnya, mereka tersenyum sambil menatap langit sore yang telah berubah menjadi langit malam dengan dihiasi sinar bulan dan ribuan cahaya bintang.

2 tahun berlalu sejak insiden penangkapan kangin yang mengakibatkan kematian seorang gadis yang sangat berharga bagi siwon. Kim in hye—kekasih siwon,meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tembakan yang tepat mendarat pada punggung kirinya ternyata mengenai jantungnya. Di tambah dengan banyaknya darah yang luka In hye keluarkan mengakibatkan In hye kekurangan darah dan tak dapat bertahan. Siwon merasa seakan dunia berhenti saat itu. tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya setelah kepergian orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Dia sempat menyalahkan dirinya yang tak sanggup melindungi orang berharga dalam hidupnya. hingga sebuah mimpi mempertemukannya dengan In hye yang merasa begitu sedih melihat apa yang terjadi pada namjachingunya. Dan di dalam mimpi itu,In hye pun berkata dia akan bahagia jika siwon tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergiannya dan memulai perjalanan baru dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak donghae yang mendapat anggukan dari namja di sampingnya. Siwon berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang begiru sejuk. Jauh dalam hatinya ia menggumamkan sebuah janji.

'**Aku berjanji,aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru,menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru,tanpa sedikitpun membuang kenangan kisah yang pernah kita lewati. Dan tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisimu dalam hatiku. Selamanya namamu akan tetap terukir jelas dalam hati dan ingatanku meski aku telah menemukan cinta baru. Saranghaeyo Kim in hye...jeongmal saranghae.'**

Tanpa kedua namja itu sadari,jauh di atas sana ada sosok cantik tengah tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka dan mendengar janji terakhir siwon. **'Aku tunggu janji itu Choi Siwon'**

**Ketika takdir berkata lain.**

**Ketika harapan hanya tinggal angan belaka.**

**Ketika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan**

**Sama halnya dengan ranting pohon**

**Di mana ada pangkal pasti terdapat ujung di sisi lainnya.**

**Seperti itulah hidup manusia.**

**Memiliki awal dan akhir yang telah tergariskan,tanpa sedikitpun bisa diketahui arusnya.**

**FIN~**

heheheh..  
gimana?  
abal yah?  
heheheh.. gomawo buat yng mau mampir baca..  
yang mau coment juga makasih..  
kalo ada sih..  
heheheh


End file.
